Leather Dream
by ELfict
Summary: Kate Beckett, in a tight leather outfit. Castle never thought he'd ever see that happening. But then again, he never expected her to ride a motorcycle either.


**A/N: So, I came up with this earlier today, when I saw someone riding this amazing motorcycle. I'm not gonna gush about what kind it was *cough* Harley *cough* Davidson *cough* but it was pretty awesome. Anyway, there's a slight spoiler for season 3 in this, so if you don't want to know, stop reading now. Because the spoiler is that Beckett owns a motorcycle. *grins* Seriously I can't wait to see what happens when Castle finds out about that.  
Anyway, this is set in a happy place where Castle and Beckett are just a kick-ass crime solving team with amazing chemistry and where no Tom Demming's or Gina's exist. :)**

Leather Dream

Castle was just done fueling up his car when the roaring engines of a motorbike made him look up. At first his eye was caught by the certainly impressive looking motorcycle, but that didn't last long when he saw who the person was riding it. A woman in a full, tight, leather motor outfit got of the bike in one swift move and switched off the engine.

He watched in awe as she took of her helmet and flipped her half long hair back in what seemed to be in slow-motion. He was just about to approach her to compliment her motorcycle (read: flirt) when she turned around and caught him staring at her.

He was pretty sure his mouth hung open in a very unattractive fashion, but he couldn't help it. He was utterly and completely taken aback. "Beckett?" He exclaimed, too shocked to say anything else at that moment.

Helmet under her arm, she walked towards him, since that seemed like the polite thing to do. "Eh… hi, Castle." She said, not knowing how else to respond, since the man in question was still gawking at her.

"You own a motorbike?" He asked incredulously.

"Yeah." She replied and smiled. "Do you like it?"

Castle had slowly started regaining his posture during their short conversation, so he had stopped staring. Now, however, he had a hard time not to stare. "Well, yeah." He said, as if stating an obvious fact.

His gaze went over her current leather outfit and he wanted to pinch himself to see if he wasn't dreaming. "It's _so _hot." He whispered, speaking his thoughts out loud.

Kate blinked, not sure if she had heard correctly. "What was that?" She asked.

His head snapped up when he realized what he had just let slip. "I eh−" He cleared his throat. "I was saying that eh…" Come on Castle _think_, "It's so _odd._" When she just smirked at him, he clarified, "You know, that I never knew about this."

She raised one eyebrow and grinned, nodding in a way that showed that she knew _exactly _what he had said. "I already told you, Castle." She replied. "The things you don't know about me could fill a book…"

She turned to walk away, when he said, "You, know I've never been on a motorcycle before."

That admission made her stop walking and turn around again. "Never?" She asked.

Grinning, he nodded. "It's a shame, really." He added.

A small smile graced her lips. She knew what he was doing, with this little flirting game of theirs. Still, she didn't mind all that much. And she didn't want to be a spoilsport either, so she decided to play along. "I have an spare helmet at home." She heard herself say.

"Great." He said. "I'll have to drive my car back first, but then I'll see you around…" He checked his watch, "Six?"

"Yeah, sure." She agreed.

After one short goodbye, Castle returned to his car, a smile plastered on his face. Kate Beckett, in a tight leather outfit was already a secret dream come true. But soon, he'd be hugging her tightly from behind, and she probably wouldn't break his arms for it. Yes, at that moment, Rick Castle was sure. He was the luckiest man alive.

o-o-o-o-o

**A/N: Hehe, I really liked writing that. This will probably just be a two shot, though, because there are also some other stories I'm working on right now. For the people who read one of my other stories, I'll try to update soon. I've been kinda having writer's block, but I'm working on it.  
And to everyone; I'd love it if you reviewed. Or gave me a ride on your motorcycle. You choose. :P**


End file.
